Dobranoc/Galeria
Sen księżniczki Luny S05E13 Luna rozpoczyna transformację.png|Luna gotowa na transformację w Nightmare Moon S05E13 Śmiech Nightmare Moon.png|Przemiana gotowa S05E13 Tantabus ucieka ze snu Luny.png|Tantabus ucieka ze snu Luny S05E13 Przyjaciółki pokonują Nightmare Moon.png|Mane 6 z mocą Rainbow Power pokonuje Nightmare Moon we śnie Luny S05E13 Przerażona Luna.png|Księżniczka martwi się o to, że Tantabus uciekł Wspólny koszmar głównych bohaterek S05E13 Zaspana Twilight czesze Sowalicję.png|Twilight czesze Sowalicję, ponieważ dziś jest dzień pielęgnacji zwierzaków S05E13 Zdziwione przyjaciółki.png|Okazuje się, że wszystkie główne bohaterki miały ten sam koszmar o potworze z niebieskiego dymu S05E13 Twilight bierze ręcznik.png| S05E13 Księżniczka Luna w drzwiach butiku.png|Luna powiadomiona listem od Twilight zjawia się w butiku Rarity S05E13 Wyjaśnienia księżniczki Luny.png|Luna stworzyła Tantabusa, by karać się za swoje czyny podczas bycia Nightmare Moon w przeszłości. Teraz Tantabus może uciec ze snów do rzeczywistości i zmienić ją w jeden wielki koszmar. S05E13 Tantabus nad Ponyville.png|Tantabus zdobywa Ponyville w wyobrażeniach Luny Przygotowania do wspólnego snu S05E13 Mane 6 przygotowuje się do zapadnięcia w sen.png|Główne bohaterki pójdą spać, a Luna będzie szukać Tantabusa w ich snach S05E13 Pinkie zasypia przy Applejack.png S5E13 Luna zaczyna rzucać zaklęcie.png|Początek rzucania zaklęcia do podróżowania po snach S05E13 Luna łączy sny Mane 6.png|Zaklęcie aktywne Walka z Tantabusem W snach Rarity i Pinkie Pie S05E13 Rarity strzela laserem w potworną sukienkę.png|Rarity walczy z sukienką, którą Tantabus zmienił w potwora w jej śnie S05E13 Zdenerwowane Luna i Rarity.png|Determinacja Luny i Rarity S05E13 Suknie atakują Rarity.png|Rarity atakowana przez suknie-potwory S05E13 Koszmarne ciasto w śnie Pinkie.png|Teraz Tantabus zmienił ciasto w potwora podczas snu Pinkie Pie S05E13 Resztki potwornego ciasta.png|I po cieście, ale zła siła wciąż na wolności Walka z Tantabusem w snach Fluttershy i Applejack S05E13 Tantabus pojawia się w śnie Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy śni o wielkim Angelu który czesze jej grzywę, lecz Tantabus chce zepsuć ten miły sen S05E13 Zły Angel atakuje Fluttershy.png|Angel zmieniony w potwora, atakuje właścicielkę, ale księżniczka Luna ratuje klacz S05E13 Fluttershy i Luna patrzą na Tantabusa.png|Smutny widok, gdy zła, senna siła znów ucieka S05E13 Tantabus wnika w jabłko.png|Teraz Tantabus szaleje krótko we śnie Applejack, niszcząc jej piękne, wielkie jabłko W snach Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle S05E13 Rainbow uderza podmieńca.png|Rainbow Dash ma swój ulubiony sen, w którym pokonuje wiele podmieńców S05E13 Luna w śnie Rainbow Dash.png S05E13 Koszmarny kwiatek ze snu Rainbow.png|Tęczowy kucyk nie boi się podmieńców, ale złowrogich, kolorowych kwiatków, które potrafią śpiewać już tak S05E13 Luna ochrania Twilight.png|Luna broni Twilight Sparkle przez Tantabusem S05E13 Złe książki otaczają Twilight.png|Tantabusowe książki atakują Twilight Po nieudanej walce S05E13 Gwałtowna pobudka Mane 6.png|Gwałtowna pobudka z koszmaru S05E13 Przerażona Rainbow Dash.png|Te... straszne... urocze kwiaty S05E13 Luna boi się że Tantabus wygra.png|Księżniczka Luna obawia się przegranej z koszmarną siła S05E13 Twilight podsuwa pomysł.png|Twilight wpada na pomysł, by połączyć sny wszystkich kucyków w Ponyville Wspólny sen mieszkańców Ponyville S05E13 Luna tworzy sen..png|Luna łączy sny mieszkańców Ponyville S05E13 Ogromna Derpy.png|O, no proszę. Ogromna Derpy S05E13 Złączone Bon Bon i Lyra.png|Lyra i Bon Bon złączone w jedno. To dopiero przyjaźń S05E13 Fluttershy zmienia się we Flutterbat.png|Fluttershy znów może być nietoperko-kucykiem S05E13 Księżniczka Big Mac.png|Big Mac został alikornową księżniczką S05E13 Księżniczka Luna z trudem utrzymuje sen.png|Lunie ciężko utrzymać razem sny tak wielu kucyków S05E13 Twilight prosi o pomoc mieszkańców.png|Twilight prosi innych mieszkańców o pomoc w walce z Tantabusem Ostateczna walka z Tantabusem S05E13 Derpy i Spike atakują Tantabusa.png|Derpy i Spike walczą razem S05E13 Wielkie skrzydła Scootaloo.png|Marzenie Scootaloo również się spełnia. Źrebak może zdmuchnąć Tantabusa S05E13 Rainbow jako Zapp atakuje Tantabusa.png|Rainbow w roli komiksowej superbohaerki Zapp walczy w powietrzu S05E13 Księżniczka Luna ma coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia.png|Luna czuje się coraz bardziej winna, przez to, że całe miasteczko musi naprawiać, to co ona narobiła. Przez jej rosnące wyrzuty sumienia Tantabus staje się silniejszy S05E13 Tantabus ucieka do prawdziwego świata.png|W końcu jest tak silny, że zaczyna uciekać do prawdziwego świata Księżniczka Luna wygrywa z poczuciem winy S05E13 Wsparcie dla Luny.png|Kucyki uświadamiają księżniczce Lunie, że nie jest już tym samym kucykiem z przeszłości, który stał się Nightmare Moon i chciał sprowadzić wieczną noc. Przekonują ją, że się zmieniła i nie ma się o co martwić S05E13 Luna wygrywa z Tantabusem.png|Dzięki temu wsparciu, Luna wybacza sobie. Tantabus się zmniejsza, staje częścią księżniczki i nie stanowi już zagrożenia S05E13 Twilight mówi o zwycięstwie Luny.png|Twilght podsumowuje zwycięstwo Luny nad Tantabusem S05E13 Piękny sen Luny.png|Księżniczka Luna kończy odcinek śpiąc w swoim pięknym, spokojnym śnie Grafika promocyjna S05E13 Zmartwiona Luna mówi do kucyków.jpg|Obrazek promocyjny który ukazał się przed emisją odcinka, czyli 10 lipca 2015 en:Do_Princesses_Dream_of_Magic_Sheep?/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie odcinków